


Out of Their Control

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Demons, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fairies, Het, Human, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Eclipse has a breakdown during a court session.





	

Eclipse wasn't sure what had happened. Everything was going well, almost typical even. It was another court session and Megatron had already taken her in front of their subjects. Then the men and women of the court had lined up, taken her one by one...

And then she blacked out. She wasn't sure what had happened. She was just lying there, whimpering and moaning softly as each man came inside of her or each woman rubbed their pussies together. And then the next thing she realized just as another man came to her... a wave of fear came over her. Her entire body felt cold.  She felt like she couldn't breathe... Like she was trapped in some dark hole and she couldn't get out.

She didn't remember anything after things went dark. But when she finally came to it, she wasn't in the throne room anymore. Instead of lying on the altar, she was on a soft bed. She was still naked, but wrapped up in a warm, thick dark purple blanket. And it seemed like she hadn't had a bath yet, judging by how sticky her lower half still felt... But why was she shivering? And why did her throat hurt and her eyes feel so dry?

Eclipse pushed the blanket off of her, glancing around the room. It was her bedroom, it was dark minus the light shining through the window, and she was alone She strugged to sit up since she was still shaking; even her breathing was off. And why did she feel... so anxious? Just what had happened? Did she have some sort of nightmare? She couldn't remember...

She looked down at her hands, only to gasp when she saw her fingernails. Blood. There was blood underneath them... Oh Primus, what had happened?!

There was a knock on the door, causing her to jump. When the door opened, she was stunned to see her therapist, Doctor Acid Rain, come into the room. Though still trembling, she grabbed the blanket to cover herself as he bowed.

“Good evening, Your Highness.”

“A-Acid Rain, wh-what-?”

He closed the door behind him, slowly walking towards her. “Do you remember what happened?”

“N-No… Wh-Where’s Megatron-?”

“Your Majesty, please.” Acid Rain moved to sit on the chair set up beside her bed. He knew this would be difficult for her at first, but he needed her to calm down. She was still visibly shaken and judging by her reaction, she clearly had no recollection about what happened. Or what she had done. “Your husband is fine. He’s speaking with Lord Shockwave at the moment.”

Eclipse slowly nodded before looking back to her hands. They shook, but she could still see the blood underneath her nails. At least she was certain it was blood, though she didn’t know who it could have belonged too… She didn’t feel any wounds on her body, so it wasn’t her. At least she thought it wasn’t, she couldn’t say, she was still trying to figure out what happened.

“Your Highness.”

She looked back up.

“You had a breakdown in the throne room.”

Her eyes widened. “A-A breakdown-?”

“Yes. Do you recall anything?”

“… I… N-No, I was just… lying there and then it just went black and-!”

Her voice caught in her throat as she hugged herself. Acid Rain merely nodded though, figuring that this would have been the case. Megatron had said that Eclipse had done nothing but scream and fight until she passed out. He had feared something like this would happen one day, but she had been doing so well…

Shaking his mind of such thoughts, he turned back to the queen. “Breakdowns can always happen, Your Majesty. Even unexpectedly. You did nothing wrong-”

“But-!”

“Hmmm?”

“B-But… But I…” She looked down at her hands again. “I-I… I hurt someone… didn’t I?”

Acid Rain’s eyes flicked between her nails and her face. He should have had her handmaidens wash her up, even if Megatron had said to leave her be… She was shaken, but she wasn’t blind or stupid. She would know when something wasn’t right. Especially if it had to do with the blood underneath her nails.

“Your Majesty-”

“Just tell me… tell me what happened.”

He nodded. He knew he couldn’t avoid it forever, but he had hoped to ease her more gently into it. “You had an attack during the court session. You started crying before you began to plead… And then you screamed.”

Eclipse bit her bottom lip, trying to remember. Remember anything from what happened after she blacked out. Anything at all… But she couldn’t. She couldn’t remember crying or pleading or even screaming.

“His Majesty attempted to calm you down, but you… attacked him.”

“I-I hurt-?!”

“King Megatron is fine, I assure you,” he insisted. Attack might have been a strong word, but she had fought against him when the king attempted to escort her from the throne room. She would see the wounds on him eventually, but they weren’t as bad as she was probably imagining. Nothing ointment couldn’t heal. “The most you did was scratch him… hard enough to draw blood, but he’s fine. He wants me to assure that to you.”

Eclipse shook harder though, holding her hands to her chest. Primus… Primus, she hurt him. She actually hurt her husband. She hurt him and she was the one who asked for these court sessions and Primus, all she was good for was for making more trouble for a man who loved her-!

“Your Highness!”

She snapped out of her thoughts, pulling her hands from her chest. She winced when she felt pain, causing her to look down. Her eyes widened when she realized she had been digging her nails hard enough into her skin that she broke it, blood trickling down her hands.  

“I-I-I-!”

“I will get the healers, hold on for-!”

“I-I-I want M-Me-Meg-Megatron…!”

“What-?”

“I-I want Megatron…!” Eclipse started to sob, almost like a child, shaking and shivering as she hugged herself tightly. “Please, g-get Megatron…!”

Acid Rain wanted to advise against this, but seeing her on the verge of another mental breakdown, he knew it was better to do as she said. He didn’t need her to lose it again… Megatron would have been furious if he called for his wife to be restrained for her own safety. And the last thing anyone needed was to incur Megatron’s wrath while his wife was unstable.

Eclipse cried softly to herself as Acid Rain gave a final bow before darting out the room. She glanced up to see that he had one of the guards come into the room, probably to watch her and make sure she didn’t hurt herself. It made her cry harder, falling onto the bed as she curled up into a ball.

Why? Why couldn’t she get over what had happened the year before? She knew the customs now, she understood the traditions… She knew her husband loved her dearly and their subjects respected her. This was a sign of their devotion, no one was trying to degrade her. She knew that, so why did she… why did her mind slip back into that state? Why did she think she was being turned into a whore?

And now… She was just making things hard for everyone. For her husband, for her therapist, for her subjects, for her guards… Everyone was suffering because she couldn’t get over it. Because she couldn’t just wake up and realize that the past was caused by her own misunderstandings and that no one wanted to hurt her. They just wanted to show her love… Why couldn’t her mind just accept it?

Eclipse had no idea how long she had been laying there crying, but she jumped when the doors burst open. There stood her husband, with bandaged on his arms and scars on his cheek… She sobbed hard when she saw him, but he rushed towards her, sitting down beside her and pulling her into his chest.  

“I’m sorry…!” she choked out, gripping the back of his shirt tightly. “I’m sorry, s-so sorry…! Primus, I-I-I-!”

“It’s all right, Eclipse, everything’s all right…”

“B-But I-I-!”

Megatron shushed her, running fingers through her hair as he felt his shirt dampen from her tears. She had nothing to apologize for. She couldn’t control this, it was all his fault to begin with… Everything was his fault, from the wounds on his arms to her delicate wife mental state. And to hear her apologize nearly killed him.

All he could do was hold her, try to calm her down before the doctors could come in and tend to the wounds on her hands. If he couldn’t calm her down, Acid Rain would try to have her be restrained. And the last thing he wanted to see was her strapped or pinned down to the bed; it would only make her more hysteric and there would have been nothing he could do.

But his fears didn’t come true. Eclipse slowly started to calm down, her breathing evening out but getting heavier. But he didn’t let her go, knowing she would probably think the wrong thing if he moved away too early or too quickly. Until she let go and said she was all right, he would hold her close.

As much as he hated admitting it, it was all he really could do.


End file.
